


Танец

by Naturka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POV Спенсера</p>
    </blockquote>





	Танец

**Author's Note:**

> POV Спенсера

Свет притушен. Яркие пятна фонарей разрывают темноту над танцполом. В нишах, где установлены столики для посетителей, горят неяркие бра.  
Клуб, в который нас всех привел Нейтан, не из самых дешевых, и уж точно доступный не каждому желающему. Но теперь мы можем не только прийти сюда в любое время, но, при большом желании, даже выкупить его.   
Момент, когда мы остались втроем, прошел мимо моего внимания. Просто в одну секунду Нейтан и Софи были за столиком, а в следующую их уже не оказалось. Я сидел, потихоньку надираясь, и в пол уха слушал, как Алек что-то с упоением рассказывает Паркер. А ведь, по большому счету, это я сейчас должен был быть на ее месте. Смотреть на этот рот, исторгающий звуки, и медленно заводиться от желания. Хотя, лучше не стоит.   
Смешно. Когда мы встретились на этом деле, Хардисон сделал вид, что не знаком со мной. Какая ирония! И я повелся на эту его игру, притворившись, что не помню его, Денвер, ту ночь, когда в моей голове звучал только его голос. Да и что я мог помнить? Это странно и глупо в моем возрасте - заводиться только от голоса человека, которого не видел никогда в жизни. Все равно, что кончать, пользуясь услугами компании «Секс по телефону».   
\- Простите, ребята, - голос хрипит, слишком много я выпил, позволив себе забыться на этот вечер, - мне нужно в туалет. Поболтайте тут без меня.  
Встал. Годы тренировок помогают не потерять координацию. Я двигаюсь так, что человек, не знающий меня, никогда не поймет, насколько же я сейчас пьян. И насколько мысли мои далеки от желания просто отлить.   
В туалете ярко горят лампы дневного света. Никого нет. Захожу в дальнюю от двери кабинку и запираю за собой дверь. Только смысла в этом никакого – чуть толкнуть, и она откроется. Щеколды тут явно не предназначены для невежливых посетителей. Спускать брюки нет никакого желания. Это не чувства, просто похоть. И я только расстегиваю ширинку, вытаскивая наружу еще не налившийся в полную силу, но уже возбужденный член.   
Дрочить в туалете ночного клуба, в то время как объект твоих желаний в этот момент окучивает довольно странную девицу, схоже с тем, как в подростковом возрасте дрочишь в школьном туалете, сгорая от стыда и невозможности сделать это как-то иначе, в то время как Лиз Макмейер стоит у своего шкафчика, флиртуя с Бобом Томсоном, капитаном школьной футбольной команды. И ты понимаешь, что она никогда не будет твоей, и проклинаешь свое тело за слишком однозначную на нее реакцию.  
Философствовать. Это только я могу так: одной рукой зажимая собственный член, другой – перекатывая яички, в порыве быстрее довести себя до конца, в голове в это время иметь мысли совсем иного характера. Или мысли имеют меня. В любом случае, пора заканчивать. Или кончать, кому как больше нравится.  
Пара быстрых рваных движений. Судорожный стон, сдерживаемый за стиснутыми зубами. Капли спермы на стене напротив. Отрываю кусок туалетной бумаги и привожу себя и кабинку в порядок. Не стоит кому-то знать, чем я здесь занимался. И даже если и не я. Все равно не стоит. Нажимаю кнопку слива, следя, как водоворот уносит за собой клочки вымазанной моим семенем бумаги, а затем открываю дверь.   
Он молчит. Просто стоит напротив, прислонившись к выступу, в котором устроен ряд моек, и молчит. Ухмыляюсь ему и встаю рядом, касаясь своим бедром его, и открываю вентиль. Вода неровной струей брызжет во все стороны, падая мне в ладони, и я как зачарованный наблюдаю, как намокает его светлая рубашка, темнея и прилипая к пояснице. И хочется провести рукой по этим мокрым пятнам, запустить ее за пояс джинсов…   
Нет, наверное, не стоит. Сейчас многого не стоит. Например, портить пока еще такое хрупкое доверие и не до конца оформившуюся дружбу чем-то иным. Может быть, позже. Когда нам не надо будет играть только что познакомившихся парней, ничего не знающих друг о друге. Позже.  
Я, не глядя на него, закрываю кран, отряхиваю руки, выхожу из туалета и иду к столику, за которым скучает Паркер.  
\- Потанцуем? – протягиваю ей руку, и она с неловкой улыбкой принимает ее, поднимаясь с кушетки и следуя за мной к танцполу.  
Пусть сегодня будет так. А дальше… Поживем – увидим.


End file.
